1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting assembly, and more particularly to a connecting assembly of a ceiling fan for fixing blades.
2. Description of Related Art
A ceiling fan usually has at least three blades. For reducing a volume of the ceiling when being stored or freighting, the blades is designed to be detachable from the ceiling fan such that a connected assembly for detachably fixing the blades is needed.
A conventional connecting assembly of a ceiling fan for fixing the blades in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 9, 10 and 11 comprises a seat (7) adapted to be connected to a motor (not shown) that is received in a casing (6). The seat (7) includes at least three channels (71) radially defined in the outer periphery of the seat (7) and equally divided the outer periphery into at least three sections. A recess (70) is defined in a bottom of the seat (7) and at least three through holes (710) is defined in a bottom of the recess (70). Each through hole (710) communicates with a corresponding one of the at least three channels (71) in the seat (7). Each channel (71) has a bracket (8) partially radially inserted into the seat (7) and detachably received in the seat (7). The bracket (8) is adapted to connect to a blade (81). At least three snappers (72) each is movably received in a corresponding one of the at least three through holes (710) and extends into a corresponding one of the at least three channels (71) in the seat (7) to selectively hold the bracket (8) in place. The moving direction of the snapper (72) is parallel to an axis of the seat (7). A rod (74) downward extends from the snapper (72) and through a spring (73). A plate (75) is received in the recess (70) and held in place by multiple bolts (750) that are screwed into the bottom of the recess (70). The plate (75) is mounted apart from the bottom of the recess (70) such that the spring (73) is compressively received between the snapper (72) and the plate (75). A button (76) is secured on a free end of the rod (74) after the rod extending through the plate (75). Consequently, the snapper (72) is detached from the bracket (8) when the user downward pulls the button (75) and then the bracket (8) can be detached from the seat (7). The spring (73) provides a restitution force to the snapper (72) when the snapper is downward pulled.
Furthermore, the ceiling fan usually comprises a switch device (62) mounted under the seat (7) and a lamp (61) mounted under the switch device (62). For easily pull the button (76) and the snapper (72), the distance between the switch device (62) and the button (76) must be elongated. Consequently, the lamp (61) becomes close to and forms a not-harmony sense to the user.
The snapper (72) is engaged to the recess (82) in the bracket (8) due to the restitution force of the spring (73). For a good connection between the snapper and the bracket (8), the coefficient of elasticity of the spring (73) must be great. However, a spring with a great coefficient of elasticity is hard to be compressed, that is, the conventional connecting assembly of a ceiling fan for fixing blades in accordance with the prior art is hard to be operated.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional connecting assembly of a ceiling fan for fixing blades.